1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic signal transmission device, more particularly, to an electronic signal transmission device having an emphasis function.
2. Description of Related Art
With a high-speed development of semiconductor manufacturing process (a supply voltage is gradually reduced), not only sizes of devices within an integrated circuit (IC) are gradually reduced, but also transmission lines between the devices are gradually elongated and narrowed as a size of the IC is increased. Therefore, since the transmission line would cause a considerable high-frequency attenuation, not only a signal transmission quality is influenced, but also a receiving terminal/side may receive a distorted signal that cannot be interpreted/identified. Therefore, how to maintain a high-speed transmission characteristic (for example, a data transmission rate of 100 M-10 G bps) of the IC is a quite important issue in the field of the present invention.